lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Pride Lands
Return to the Pride Lands is the twentieth and final episode of The Lion Guard in Season 3 as well as the series' finale. Synopsis When the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands, they discovered Vitani has formed her own Lion Guard in their absence. Summary Following the events from the previous episode, the Lion Guard follows Azaad to a shortcut through the Outlands, where they meet up with Cheezi, Chungu, and Madoa, who are pleased to see their clanmates again. Madoa explains that Zira and her pride entered the Pride Lands not long after Janja and Jasiri left. Jasiri announces that her hyenas will be happy to help the Lion Guard with Zira. To their surprise, Mzingo, Mwoga, and another vulture arrive and offer to help them. Nearing the Pride Lands, Anga reports that a strange lion is on Pride Rock. Jasiri identifies him as Kovu based on a descriptive appearance. With no indication that the rest of Simba's Pride are even there, the Lion Guard are about to continue with great haste, when Vitani and a group of lionesses stop them in their tracks, warning the "Outlanders" that they won't invade. Vitani barks out orders to Shabaha, Kasi, Imara and Tazama, before launching an attack with the phrase "Till the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend!" Kion is stunned at hearing their catchphrase, letting his guard down. Soon, a battle ensues between the two Lion Guards. Noticing how similar their strengths are, an idea comes to Ono. He calls for the vulture to distract Tazama while he and Anga assist Kion. With Tazama unable to keep watch, Anga and Ono are able to hinder Vitani, prompting Kion to ready his roar. His friends gather behind him as he orders. Suddenly, Kiara appears, calling for her brother to stop. Kion is pleased to see her, but his joy is short-lived when he notices Kovu sliding down the wall behind her. Kion calls for Kiara to move out of the way for her safety, but Kiara refuses, blocking him from using the Roar against Vitani's Lion Guard or Kovu. She explains that Zira's Pride has joined theirs, and Vitani finally recognizes Kiara's little brother, although she admits it was hard to with his scar, and when he was surrounded by Outlanders. They learn that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life, and Kiara offers to explain it all back on Pride Rock. After thanking Jasiri, they head home. When they arrive back at Pride Rock, Kion is reunited with his parents, and Azaad is given an introduction. Although curious about Makini's absence, Rafiki announces that Janna was right all along about Makini's true destiny at the Tree of Life. Before long, the subject of Zira is risen again, and Rafiki guides them to the lower section of Pride Rock where cave paintings detail the story. Rafiki, Kovu and Kiara explain how Kovu was raised to believe that Simba was the enemy. However, after getting to know them both, he and Kiara stood between the two prides when they engaged in a showdown, telling them that, as lions, (we) are one. Zira's lionesses, including Vitani, saw that this was true, and joined forces. Zira was unable to get past her hate, and thus it led to her destruction. After hearing all that they had missed, the Lion Guard learn that they were missed themselves, and reunions for all of them soon take place. Bunga meets up with Timon and Pumbaa, Anga with Hadithi, Ono with Kulinda and Ona, Beshte with the crocodiles, his pod and Mtoto, and Fuli spends the day showing Azaad the Pride Lands, before Baby Baboon's Troop catch up with them both. That night, the royal family, including the new prince Kovu, smile towards Mufasa as he leaves their sight from the clouds. All but Kion return to the den, prompting Kiara to sit alongside her brother to see what's troubling him. She learns about Queen Rani, and instantly detects her brother's sorrow. With Kion confessing that he misses her, Kiara suggests that maybe he could go back someday, and how she was sure that their parents would understand. The following morning, the Lion Guard decide to go into their lair, but the lair is occupied by Vitani's Lion Guard and they argue over who should be the Lion Guard. Suddenly, a Galago rushes into the lair saying that there's an emergency which turns out to be Thurston getting the front part of his body stuck in a hole. Both Lion Guards argue over what to do and Azaad solves the problem by telling Thurston to just walk backwards and he's out of the hole instantly. Kion and Vitani know that this isn't going to work and they don't know how to decide who should be the Lion Guard? Thurston suggests that they decide the Zebra way and have a contest which they agree on. The contest is witnessed by the entire Pride Lands. The contest is a best of 5 challenges between both Lion Guards, where the members that represent their roles on the team (fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and Keenest of Sight) face off against each other to see which is better at their role. Since Ono's role is the Smartest and that role isn't in Vitani's Lion Guard, Ono acts as the referee for the contest. The losing side of the previous challenge gets to set the conditions for the next challenge with Vitani's Lion Guard choosing first. The first challenge is a contest between the Strongest members over who can be the first to push a giant rock with an elephant on top to a tree on the other side of a field. Beshte and Imara face off and Beshte is close to winning, but Ma Tembo points out to Beshte that he's getting sunburns and Beshte runs to a mud pit to cover his body. That detour costs Beshte and Imara wins the first round. The fastest members compete in the second round where they have to race through a canyon. Kasi uses up her energy too quickly in the beginning while Fuli paced herself and Fuli sprints past Kasi near the end of the race to win. The Keenest of Sight challenge is next and both competitors have to find a galago hidden in a dark cave. Anga has trouble locating it while Tazama is able to utilize her night vision and manages to locate the galago. The bravest members compete next where the challenge is going across a patch of thorns, a river filled with crocodiles, and having to climb a cliff to get a baobab fruit off a tree. Shabaha gets scared when she sees the crocodiles while Bunga easily gets across them. Bunga manages to get up the cliff when Shabaha finally crosses the river, but Shabaha can't close the distance in time and Bunga gets the baobab fruit first. With the contest tied at 2-2, Kion and Vitani have to face each other with Vitani calling for a mashindano. Kion tells Vitani that she's no match for him when he has the roar and she tells him that she's fierce enough to lead the Lion Guard without the Roar. Kion remembers what Askari told him that only one who can let go of the roar completely can truly master it. Kion then forfeits the last challenge saying that Vitani proved she was the fiercest by challenging him despite not having the roar. Vitani's Lion Guard wins the contest and Kion gives the Mark of the Guard to Vitani along with the ability to use the Roar of the Elders. Due to that, Kion and the old Lion Guard lose their Marks of the Guard which depresses them. Suddenly, Askari appears in the sky in front fof everyone (even the Guard, who is stunned by Askari's appearance) and tells Kion that he has truly mastered the roar by letting it go. Kion is confused about why he would still need the roar if he's not the leader of the Lion Guard anymore? Askari tells Kion there's another place that could use the roar's help and Kion realizes he's talking about the Tree of Life. The Mark of the Night Pride that was given to Kion by Queen Janna before her death appears on Kion's shoulder. Kion asks his friends if they want to help Queen Rani protect the Tree of life? All of the old Lion Guard members accept the offer and the Mark of the Night Pride replaces the Mark of the Guard on their bodies. Vitani wonders what Kion meant by mastering the roar and Kion shows her by using the roar to lift the entirety of Pride Rock off the ground. The Pride Landers gather at the Tree of Life to see Kion's ascension to King of the Tree of Life (the ceremony also doubles as a wedding to Rani). Rani tells Kion she's glad the Roar has returned again and Kion affirms it's here to stay and they both tell each other they're looking forward to ruling the Tree of Life together. Makini puts the mark of the King on Kion's forehead and declares him King of the Tree of Life which causes the crowd to erupt in cheers and singing. Kion tells Rani they'll make a great team and Rani responds that they already do. They both roar in the sky as their ancestors look down in happiness and the lions of the past roar one final time as the series ends. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Media